Spiritshipping sleepover
by Newskoolnatty
Summary: Jaden and Jesse spend the night together


I don't really ship Spiritshipping, but this is a birthday present for somebody who does XD

I do not own yugioh gx or any of its characters

It was half an hour to midnight and the first day of Jaden's third year at duel academy was over, all of the students had gone to bed by now. But in the cockroach infested Slifer dorm two students sat awake on the floor, finishing their twelfth duel of the night!

"Flame wingman attacks saphire pegasus and wins me the duel, good game Jesse" said jaden as he won his eighth game that night , making the score 9-4 if you included the exhibition duel he had that morning

"Aw heck ya beat me again Jay" Jesse responded while laughing "Just wait till I get my rainbow dragon card, then I'll win plenty of duels against you"

"Are you kidding me, I can't wait. Just make sure I'm the first person you duel against with it when you can" Jaden pleaded

"Sure thing, I'm sure rainbow dragon would be pretty damm pleased if you were to be the first person it beats" Jesse said with a cocky smirk on his face as he scooped up his cards and began to shuffle them into his deck

"Well we'll have to wait and see, but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve that you haven't seen yet"

"Well maybe I'll see them this time" Jesse said as he put his deck down, ready to duel

"Sorry" Jaden said, stifling a yawn "I'm too tired to get my game on as it is, and I've got a class first thing tomorrow"

"Aw shucks, I'd better get back to my bedroom myself. The academy set me up with a suite in the obelisk dorm which i ain't even been to yet" Jesse said as he put his cards in his deck box, a disappointed frown on his face.

"Wow that's pretty cool jesse, I here obelisk blues the best; but I've been stuck in the Slifer dorms since i got here"

"Eh, this place don't seem so bad, it's got great company after all" Jesse complimented as he winked at Jaden

"Aw thanks man, are you gonna need directions to the blue dorm. I got lost all the time when I first joined duel academy"

"Yeah sure thing Jay" Jesse said, picking up his bag

Jaden hastilly scribbled down some instructions and have Jesse a causal goodbye hug before he left. He then went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. As he walked back into his dorm room his eyes first focused on the three-bunk-bed on his right, Syrus and Hasslebery sleeping on the middle and top bunks respectively, then his eyes drifted to the left of the room where Jesse sat at Jaden's desk

"Jesse? what're you doing back already?"

"Well no offence Jay, but your instructions really aren't that good, and it's dark as hell out there so I ain't never gonna make it back to the blue dorm. Mind if I crash here?"

Jaden took a second to respond

"well errm there's only one spare bunk so I don't-"

"Heavens to Betsy don't be silly Jay, we can both use your bunk man"

Jesse couldn't help but notice that Jaden had begun to blush

"Y-yeah sure, the toilets at the end of the building if you wanna get changed"

"Okey dokey I'll be right back" Jesse said as he walked out with his Pajamas in his hands, Jaden didn't even notice he had got them out of his bag

Jaden got into bed as his blush consumed his face, he lay down facing the wall so Jesse wouldn't see his red face as he walked back in. Jaden was shivering with anticipation, he pulled the covers half over himself in order to leave quilt space for Jesse

Jesse walked back in, Jaden closed his eyes as the former did so. Jesse climbed into their bed, his back to Jaden.

"Night Jay"

"Night Jesse"

And with that they both fell asleep, only to wake up eight hours later to Jaden's 8AM alarm. The alarm awoke Jesse first, who opened his eyes and realised that in the night Jaden had turned over and started cuddling him, they were practically spooning! Jesse chuckled to himself, which combined with the blaring alarm managed to wake Jaden. He instinctively reached for the alarm to snooze it before starting to fall asleep again. It only took a moment for him to realise the position he and Jesse were in, which caused him to jump back in shock. Jesse turned over and smiled at him.

"Morning Jay" Jesse whispered, so as to not wake Syrus and Hasslebery

"M-morning Jesse, sorry about that I'm a restless sleeper I didn't realise what I was doing" Jaden managed to stammer out, his face a bright red

"It's fine Jay don't worry about it" Jesse assured him, a smile on his face. "I'm assumin that alarm was for your early class you said you had"

"Y-yeah, I'd better wake Syrus up since its his class too" Jaden said, his face still clearly showing his embarrassment

"Hey, erm, before ya do Jay" Jesse paused as Jaden looked into his emerald green eyes "I was wonderin if after yer class you'd wanna go out, just the two of us. The academy has a cafe in campus don't it?"

"Jesse man, are you saying you wanna go out on a date?" Jaden asked, his face bright with hope

"Yeah I guess I am, I really like you Jay and wanna get to know you more"

"Okay then, I've got a break between lessons so do you wanna meet me outside professor Crowler's room at about 10?"

"Sure thing Jay"

the two boys stared at each other for a moment, both of them more than happy, they each felt like this was meant to be.

Jaden turned around to wake up his roomates, the three of them said goodbye to Jesse and ran towards the main academy building to make it to class in time. Jaden didn't pay attention the whole lesson, hejust sat there, daydreaming about his date later.


End file.
